Second Star to the Right
"Second Star to the Right" is the 43rd episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Emma, Mary Margaret and David go in search of Regina when they discover that she - along with some magic beans - have gone missing. But against Neal's protests, Emma still believes that Tamara had something to do with Regina's disappearance. Mr. Gold contemplates telling Lacey the truth about his ability to conjure magic. Meanwhile, after Rumplestiltskin abandons his son and lets him travel alone through a portal, young Bae finds himself back in 19th century London and is taken in by the Darling family - befriending their daughter Wendy. Plot As Greg and Tamara hold Hook hostage, the former tells the pirate that he needs help finding his father, asking him if they have a deal. David, Mary Margaret and Leroy discover that the magic beans they had been growing are all gone. Regina, who has magic beans in her office, explains to Hook that it's how they're going to escape the total destruction of Storybrooke. Regina explains to Henry that there's a fail-safe built into the curse; a trigger. Regina recovers a black diamond (the fail-safe) from a pouch in the under-library. Emma professes to Neal that Tamara's the "she" that August warned them about. Regina sees a cuff on Hook's wrist that belonged to her mother, and demands it back, placing it onto her own wrist. Regina is later faced with a vengeful Captain Hook alongside Greg and Tamara. Hook explains that they rigged the cuff with something which blocks Regina's magic. Greg then tells Tamara to "bag her" and Tamara places a bag over Regina's head, kidnapping her. The Blue Fairy tells Baelfire that there's a darkness in his life, and he states that it's his father. Blue states that she can send him somewhere he won't be able to use his powers; a land without magic. She hands Bae a magic bean. Rumplestiltskin asks Bae what kind of world is without magic, to which his son replies, "A better one." At the portal, Bae is falling in as Rumple is grasping the boy's hand. Bae exclaims that his papa has to go through but Rumple exclaims that he can't. Bae then accuses his father of being a coward and of breaking their deal, before Rumple lets go of his son's hand and Bae falls through the portal, which closes. 'Teaser' Green light is seen flashing on a stormy night as Baelfire drops onto the floor, having just come out of the other end of the portal. The young boy stirs, lifting his head and seeing that he's alright, before standing up and calling out for his papa. He walks onto a road and is startled when a horse and carriage come speeding towards him. He quickly steps out of the way, narrowly avoiding them after being told to get out of the road, and looks on at the new world with a tear running down his cheek. He sees a sign reading "''Kensington Gardens" and asks himself what this place is. The boy looks on street lamps lighting the further road as well as silhouettes of people walking by and conversing. Bae hears the chiming of a large clock behind him and turns to see the landscape of... London, England He looks at the many towers and lights and civilization and confusion and intrigue. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' Six months later Bae is seen in the streets of 19th century London, looking tattered and filthy, rifling through garbage cans looking for something to eat, clearly homeless and poor. He picks up an apple core in disappointment before throwing it back in with the trash, turning around to a horse and carriage going down the road before he spots a man stepping down a ladder which is leant up against a large house, the residents clearly being rich. As the man does so, Bae sees that a window leading into the house is still open. He quickly looks around to make sure no one is watching him before moving in. Baelfire climbs through the window of the rich family's house and begins looking around, moving cautiously through all the antiques and expensive furniture. He soon spots three loaves of bread on the table and a huge grin appears upon his face, before he runs over to them and begins tearing one up, eating it as fast as he can. As Bae begins stuffing bread into his pockets, a dog is heard barking near him and he moves back, startled, spotting the mutt beneath the table. It growls at him and a girl is seen entering the room as the dog begins to bark wildly. The girl quickly grabs an ornament and demands Bae to stop, wondering who he is and what he wants, all the while keeping him under the threat of a small, weaponized statue. Bae hurriedly tells the girl that he doesn't mean any harm, trying to state something whilst gesturing the loaves of bread, causing some food residue to fall from his pocket. The girl grows a face of realization before uttering, "You're hungry..." Bae nods in embarrassment as the girl slowly places the statue onto a nearby table before picking up the tray of bread loaves and handing it to Bae, telling him to have as much as he wants. He is confused as to why she's being so nice to him and the girl laughs, saying that she's hardly going to let him starve to death, and asking his name. He tells her he's called Bae and she comments on how unusual the name is, before introducing herself as Wendy Darling. Baelfire lets out a grin. In Granny's Bed & Breakfast, Neal is seen waking up alone, tiredly looking over to Tamara whose out of bed and dressed in a tracksuit, tying the laces of her sneakers. He looks over to the clock, seeing that it's 6:00 A.M. and asks her if they can't sleep in just this once. Tamara states that her marathon's in just three weeks and she has to train, but Neal tells her to come back to bed, saying that he'll give her a workout. She smiles at him, walking over to the bed and giving him a kiss on the forehead, stating that she'll see him later before leaving. He says goodbye to his fiancée before trying to get back to sleep, however, his rest is quickly interrupted by the sound of smashing outside, followed by that of a struggle, involving Neal's father. Outside, Mr. Gold, who has Lacey by his side, is hovering his foot over Dr. Whale's face, demanding that he kiss it. Whale protests that he didn't do anything, but Gold states that he stared at Lacey, and he knows how he thinks - "So kiss my boot," he says, about to stomp on the doctor's face. At this, Neal grabs Gold from behind and restrains him, asking him what the hell he's doing. Gold demands that Neal stand aside as this doesn't concern him, whilst Dr. Whale stands up and walks away without a second word. Mr. Gold demands yet again that his son unhand him and Neal now obliges, Dr. Whale having fled the scene. Neal jokingly says that he's surprised Rumple didn't turn him into a snail, (See "The Return") but Lacey giggles at this, asking Neal what he's talking about. Gold hands Lacey the keys to his pawn shop, telling her to go and wait there, and that he'll be there shortly, and Lacey takes the keys and leaves, before Neal begins to walk away. He quickly turns back to his father and tells him that he's "unreal", as after years of looking for him, he finally comes to town, but then Gold disappears, not even bothering to meet Tamara. Rumple wonders why he should concern himself with her and Neal turns to him and exclaims that they're getting married. Gold makes it explicit that it's never going to last; not while Neal carries a torch for Emma. Bae hesitates before telling his father that he hasn't changed one bit, saying that for a second he thought he might have, and that he thought that maybe he was worth his time, but he was wrong. As Neal walks away, Gold points out that he's still in town, and Neal stops, turning back around and nodding, stating that he's there for Henry, and not his father. "As far as I'm concerned, you can stay the hell away from both of us," he states before turning around and leaving finally. David and Emma burst into Regina's mayoral office, both with handguns in tow, as they discover that the place is empty. Emma states that it's okay, as Regina isn't there, and Mary Margaret soon walks in, Henry by her side. David and Emma put their guns away as Henry asks what will happen when Regina is found, wondering if they will hurt her, but Emma states that this shan't be the case as all they want is the magic beans that she stole from them. As Emma investigates Regina's alarm system, Mary Margaret states that she doesn't understand why Regina would leave her office unlocked, and David finds this matter even odder when he sees an incubator with a plant within it, one that grew magic beans. He and Henry inspect it as Mary Margaret walks over and points out that there are no beans left on the plant. Emma says that something's not right as Regina would never leave such solid evidence behind. David suggests that maybe she's already used them to portal out of Storybrooke but Emma says that Regina wouldn't leave without Henry. She continues to check out the alarm and Henry asks if something bad might have happened to her. Emma, reading off of the security system, says that it says that the last time someone was in the office was at 6:00 A.M. that morning. She presses a button, causing something to flash on the small screen, and Emma tells her parents that an overwrite code was used to get in. David asks why Regina would need to use an overwrite code on her own alarm, and Emma says that she wouldn't, leading Mary Margaret to suggest that someone else broke in and took the beans. Emma points out that they haven't seen Regina anywhere and haven't heard from her, leading Henry to think again that something bad happened to her, but Emma assures her son that Regina shall be found. Mary Margaret says that there's only one person who could overpower Regina, and David suggests Gold, however, Emma reminds them that he's too wrapped up in his new/old girlfriend. "No, this wasn't Gold. This was Tamara," Emma assures them. Mary Margaret points out that Emma's already gone down that road but Emma suggests that she perhaps hasn't gone far enough, despite her mother telling her that maybe it's time for her to let it go. Emma reminds her parents that August was attacked the very day that Tamara came to town (See "Selfless, Brave and True") and that she doesn't think that's a coincidence. David questions what would happen if Emma was wrong, saying that if Regina's in danger, they can't just drop everything because of a hunch. The blonde protests that they're not dropping anything, telling the two of them to go to Gold anyway as she's sure he has some magic that could help them. Snow asks Emma where she's going, to which Emma replies, "Back to Tamara's room." Over at Storybrooke Cannery Co., we see Tamara approach a window which shows view into a room in which Regina is strapped down, with Hook standing over her. Greg approaches Tamara and asks her if she was able to break into Regina's office, and Tamara points out that she's never let Greg down, implying that she did so before showing him that pea-pod in her hand filled with sparkling seeds - magic beans. Greg asks if they're what he thinks they are, and Tamara confirms it, picking one up. She says that Neal told her all about them and that they open portals. "I bet he told you a lot, huh?" Greg says, seeming annoyed. Tamara tells him not to be jealous, saying that as soon as they're done, she will be removing her engagement ring. He pulls up a pouch and hands it to her, stating that she can have that one instead. Tamara opens up the pouch and stares at the contents, wondering what the hell it is, and Greg states that he doesn't know, but that Regina had it on her. Tamara stares at the black diamond in her hand, unaware that it's the curse's fail-safe, and shuts the stone back into the pouch, saying that she'll send it back with the rest of the data. She says that she thinks the "Home Office" are going to have a field day when they see what the two of them have collected. Greg says that he still has one last thing that he has to do and Tamara tells him to make it quick as they're going to be getting their instructions soon, but Greg, who begins wheeling in some complicated equipment, promises that it shan't take long. Through the window, we see Regina strapped down to a surgical table where she tells Hook, who hovers his hook over her, that whatever Greg and Tamara are offering him, it's not worth it. Hook says that considering they're planning to help him kill Rumplestiltskin, he'd say it is. Regina asks the pirate if he actually trusts them, before smirking and stating that he doesn't even know who he's working for. Greg walks in, wheeling with him the electrical equipment, and wishes Regina a good morning. She begrudgingly asks him if this is part of his "mission", but Greg answers negatively, stating that this is personal. He attaches something to her hand before placing an electrode on Regina's forehead, telling her that this is about his father. Regina rolls her eyes, reminding Greg that Kurt left town, but he finds it odd that he would never come to find his only son. He attaches another electrode to the other side of her head and asks Hook if h would mind lending a hand - preferably his good one. However, Hook refuses, telling Greg to find him when he's interested in killing Rumplestiltskin and not torturing the Queen. The pirate leaves and Greg says to Regina that he guesses it's just the two of them, walking over to his equipment and turning a few diles, causing bits to move and lights to flash. He plugs something in, flicking some switches, and power is heard flowing through the thing. Regina smirks, asking if that thing is supposed to frighten her, but Greg merely turns to her and says that it should. As he places metal clips onto Regina's hand and arm, he explains that "this" is how they deal with her kind - "And yes, it's going to be unpleasant," he tells her as he places a crocodile clip onto her right-hand electrode. He does the same to Regina's other side, telling her that the level of unpleasantness that his machine can bestow all depends on her. He finishes attaching the wires to the Queen before heading back to his machine and setting it up properly. He turns to Regina and asks her where his father is, she does not answer and so Greg turns something which causes a flood of electricity to go through Regina, causing her to writhe in pain. 'Act II' We again see the 19th century streets of London where inside the Darling residence we are shown Wendy, with a something concealed within a napkin, kneel down in front of her wall and knock on it. A secret hatch within the wall soon opens and Baelfire is revealed to be inside. Wendy hands him some food, which was wrapped up, and tells him that she brought as much as she could. Bae takes it gratefully and takes time to sniff the food as Wendy smiles at him, he then looks at her and asks her if her parents suspect anything, and she sighs, saying that they're grown-ups and therefore can't see what's not right in front of them. "We can't, can we?" a booming voice is heard from behind Wendy who suddenly turns around, shocked, to see her parents, George and Mary Darling, standing there, seeing Bae. Wendy begs her father to let her explain but Bae stands up out of the hatch before she can, and George asks the boy how long he's been hiding in his house. Wendy replies that it's only been a few weeks and that Bae was hungry on the streets, but her father makes it clear that he was talking to him, asking Bae where his family is. He quickly answers that his mother died, and after hesitation, he lies and tells them that his father is dead, too. George and Mary look to one another as Bae begins frantically apologizing, handing his food back to Wendy and stating that he'll leave right away. George heads to the door in order to see Baelfire off but Mary stands in the boy's path and assures him that he's not going anywhere as the streets are no place for a boy. He begs not to be taken to the workhouses and Mary promises him that they shall be doing nothing of the sort, telling Bae that he'll stay right there. George seems less than thrilled with the idea but Baelfire grows a huge grin as Mary welcomes him to their home. Emma bursts into Neal's room at Granny's Bed & Breakfast and tells him that she needs to search it, for real this time. Neal asks her if she'd like to tell him what this is about and Emma asks him where Tamara is. He replies that she's on a run, asking Emma what she think she did this time, and the blonde replies that Regina's gone missing. Emma begins to search the closet as Neal becomes appalled that Emma's still onto Tamara, professing that she's in town to support him and isn't a kidnapper. Emma asks where Tamara went running and Neal said that it was the same place that she goes every morning: the woods. She then wonders how long she's been gone and Neal tells her that it's been a couple of hours as the blonde kneels down to inspect something on the closet floor and Neal asks if it matters, saying that Tamara's training for a marathon. Emma feels the sand on the floor and asks Neal why, if she runs in the woods, she tracks sand in with her. Neal suggests that perhaps she likes to run across the beach instead, wondering how that's proof. Emma explains that it's proof that Tamara lied to him, and if she's lied about this, then he can bet she's lied about other things, too. Neal shrugs, suggesting once more that maybe Tamara just like to run on the beach, and nothing more, and Emma tells him that there's only one way to find out. Back in time, Wendy is seen staring out of her bedroom window, before turning around and whispering to Bae, beckoning him to wake up. The boy does so, seeming confused, and Wendy tells him to come to the window. He obliges and asks her what's wrong just as her two brothers join them and John asks if "the shadow" is to be returning that night, at which Wendy states that she hopes so. Bae, confused, asks her what she's talking about, and Wendy explains that a few weeks ago, right about the time he got there, this shadow came to the window, only it's not attached to a body, and it can do so many "wonderful" things such as changing it shape and flying and travelling between worlds. She asks Bae if he knows why and he looks at her with intrigue, at which point she happily exclaims that it's because it has magic. Bae suddenly appears worried and makes Wendy promise that no matter what she does, she never opens that window again and never talks to the shadow. She tells him not to be silly but he warns her that magic is dangerous - "It always comes with a price." John tells Bae that he's just saying that because he doesn't believe, but Bae protests that he does, which is the point. He's seen magic as he comes from another land where it's everywhere. Wendy smiles gleefully, asking Bae if that's really true as it sounds wonderful, but he assures her that it isn't what she thinks, stating that magic is the reason he left. Her smile fades as Baelfire goes on to say that he lost everything because of magic, and Wendy takes this to mean his mother and father. "Magic destroyed my family," Bae tells her, "I don't want it to do the same to yours." The three siblings then appear glum and Bae again makes Wendy promise that if the shadow comes back, she won't go anywhere near it. Wendy obliges to this, telling Bae that she promises. At Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, Gold is busy drinking with Lacey when Mary Margaret and David walk in, catching the pawnbroker's attention. David says that he's sorry to interrupt the party and Gold comes back with that he certainly doesn't remember inviting them two, telling them that he's closed. Mary Margaret states that he's not closed to them, explaining that Regina's missing and they think she might be in danger. Gold states that that's "just the way I like her", asking them again to leave, however, David points out that despite Gold's feelings on Regina, he still owes him a favor. (See "Lacey") Lacey looks to Gold, confused, before he tells her to give him a minute as he has some business to attend to, and she tells him to make it quick before vacating the room and taking her glass with her. Gold heads to his cabinets and says that he's sure he can whip up something to help find Regina but wonders why the Charmings want to help the Evil Queen. Mary Margaret states that it's because she owes her after what she did to Cora and Gold smiles as he places a tiny wooden container on the desk, saying that one can never underestimate the power of a guilty conscience. He opens the lid of the wooden box and takes out a small glass vile containing a transparent liquid. Mary Margaret wonders what it is and Gold tells her that it's one of Regina's tears. They wonder why he would have one to which he ambiguously replies, "Because I do." He approaches them with the vile and tells them that the spell he's trying to cast, however, requires two tears. David and Mary Margaret look to one another until the latter realizes that he wants one from her. He advises her to think of a dark moment; something bleak and hopeless, saying that he knows she has a few. The vile is placed at her eye as Mary Margaret's face grows saddened and her eyes begin to water, producing a single tears which flows into the vile, creating a sparkle with Regina's as Gold charms them. He gives it a swirl and places a small pipette into the vile, explaining that when it's dropped into Snow's eye, she will be connected with Regina, wherever she is, whatever she sees, Mary Margaret will see. Whatever Regina feels, Snow feels. David asks how long the spell lasts and Gold hands them the vile, saying that it'll be long enough to lead them to her. David accepts the potion and Gold states that with that, he's fulfilled his end of the bargain, and he bids the two of them a farewell. David sarcastically states that it's always a pleasure before he and his wife leave the shop. Gold places the small wooden box back into his cabinets as Lacey emerges from the other room, now knowing that "it's" true as she heard everything, learning that Mr. Gold really can do magic. He looks at Lacey and tells her that she might want to pour herself another drink. Over at Mary Margaret's apartment, David is seen holding the vile containing the pipette with his wife's and Regina's tears. He tells the former that she doesn't have to do this as she's been through enough already, but Mary Margaret argues that that's why she does have to do it, as her heart is dark because of what she did to Regina and so if she could help find her and save her, maybe it will help let some of the light back in. David looks into his wife's face and smiles, removing the liquid-filled pipette from the vile and approaching Mary Margret's eyes with it. She tilts her head back as he stands over her and he drips the tears into her eye, causing her to take a large blink. David steps back as Mary Margaret adjusts, nothing seeming to have happened. She shakes her head, and David restores the pipette in disappointment. Suddenly, Mary Margaret is overcome by something. She gasps and leans forward, feeling exactly what Regina feels as we flash to the straps on the bed, the electrodes on her head and her hands and Greg turning up the machine which is currently sending massive, painful surges of electricity through the Evil Queen, and by extension, Mary Margaret. Snow White leans back in her chair as she writhes in unbearable pain, still flashing to what Regina is also going through. As Mary Margaret's severe electrocution worsens, David continues to call out her name in panic. 'Act III' Mary Darling turns the lights out in the children's bedroom before leaving and closing the door behind her. Bae is seen sleeping peacefully as Big Ben is heard chiming until the noise of a window opening awakens the young boy. He sees Wendy at the window sill telling Bae that the shadow has arrived, but he steps out of bed and begs Wendy to get away from it. We see the flying silhouette and its glowing eyes fly closer as Wendy tells Bae that he doesn't have to be afraid as the shadow doesn't want to hurt them, he's from another land, a land with magic, but one that's different from where Bae came from. He begs her not to listen to the shadow but Wendy ignores him, grabbing the shadow's hand and telling him that she's going to Neverland, a place where there are no grown-ups and children never grow old, and they can do anything they want, even fly. As she says this, the shadow begins to fly away, and Wendy with it, but Bae grabs her other hand, halting flight, and begs her not to go, saying that she doesn't need magic as she has a family right there, which is the only thing that matters. Wendy exclaims that this is what she's always dreamed of, letting go of Bae's hand and letting the shadow flying away. A she flies away, she tells Baelfire that he just doesn't believe. Bae calls out for Wendy but to no avail, she's gone. He sits on the window sill, depressed, thinking his best friend may never return. 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card features the Big Ben clock tower. *Although credited, Meghan Ory (Ruby/Red Riding Hood) is absent from this episode. *When ABC released an extended preview of this episode before airing, actors Andrew Airlie (George Darling) and Dylan Schmid (Baelfire) shared a credit. Production The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, during the Paley Fest, on March 3, 2013, along with the title to episode 2.22.Once Upon a Time @ PaleyFest: Scoop on Dark Snow, Storybrooke's First Days and the Finale. Reception Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 221 01.png Promo 221 02.png Promo 221 03.png Promo 221 04.png Promo 221 05.png Promo 221 06.png Promo 221 07.png Promo 221 08.png Promo 221 09.png Promo 221 10.png Promo 221 11.png Promo 221 12.png Promo 221 13.png Promo 221 14.png Promo 221 15.png Promo 221 16.png Promo 221 17.png Promo 221 18.png Promo 221 19.png Promo 221 20.png Promo 221 21.png Promo 221 22.png Promo 221 23.png Promo 221 24.png Promo 221 25.png Promo 221 26.png Promo 221 27.png Promo 221 28.png Promo 221 29.png Promo 221 30.png Promo 221 31.png BTS 221 01.png BTS 221 02.png BTS 221 03.png BTS 221 04.png BTS 221 05.png BTS 221 06.png BTS 221 07.png BTS 221 08.png BTS 221 09.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Baelfire-centric